


Reddie or Not

by CherubFace



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubFace/pseuds/CherubFace
Summary: Reddie survives!That's it, that's the summary.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Reddie or Not

Eddie was standing over him, smiling that same damned smile that made him fall in love with him all over again. And then it all happened at once. Pennywise grinning behind them as he pierced Eddie in the back. Eddie's screams, Richie's screams. Blood, so much blood. Eddie's tear filled eyes pleaded Richie to help him until he was flung to the side. He tried running to him but he couldn't get to him. 

Richie…

He reached out.

Richie!

Just a little further.

"Richie!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up. He was in a hospital room. He wiped his forehead of cold sweat, his hands shaking. He felt like throwing up.

"Richie, man, are you okay?"

He looked at the source of the frail voice. 

Eddie. He was alive. He had a fresh gauze on his cheek, the hospital gown revealed bandages across his chest and his hair was a mess. His hand was resting on the back of Richie's neck.

"Eddie?...I...I thought I lost you."

He fell forward in his seat, his head hitting the edge of the mattress, not too far from Eddie's leg.

"Rich…" he ran his fingers through Richie's knotted hair.

He couldn't stop the tears. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled Eddie towards him; one hand securely on his lower back, the other on the back of his head. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

Eddie's heart was pounding as he held Richie. He felt hot tears against his skin.

They stayed like that for a while, feeling safe in the others arms. 

It was over. It was finally over. Eddie wept too, feeling the relief wash over him. Richie sat back looking over his first love's face. 

He couldn't help himself as he held Eddie's face in his hands, careful not to hurt his injured cheek. 

"You're really here."

Eddie smiled through his tears. 

"I am. You're stuck with me."

They leaned in until Richie realised where this was going. He pulled back and stood up, removing his glasses and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Um, where are the others?" 

Eddie cleared his throat as he watched Richie look out the window, adjusting those ridiculous glasses that hid his eyes.

"They went to get some coffee. They, uh, didn't want to wake you. You were...clinging to me in your sleep." 

Richie's face was burning. He couldn't look at him now. 

"And...you were calling my name…"

He couldn't bear it anymore.

"Right, well...I'm gonna find the others. Glad you're, uh, awake! And w-well!"

He felt around for his jacket and kept his gaze down as he walked towards the door. 

"Richie! Wait, please!"

He stopped. Normally he would make a dumb remark and hate himself for it but he just turned around. Eddie looked like he was in pain and he immediately rushed to his side.

"Oh god, Eddie! What is it?"

"N-nothing, it's fine. Just my stitches." He held a hand over the place Pennywise had stabbed him.

Richie fell to his knees and reached out for his hand. He held it to his lips. 

"Shit, Eds. I'm so fucking sorry." 

"Hey, it's not your fault I tried to look cool in front of you. Although I did save your ass and overcame my fear!...sort of." 

They looked at each other. Both their heartbeats sped up, their eyes filled with tears again. 

Richie pointed at Eddie.

"Don't you dare start crying again otherwise I'll start crying again and then I'll have to call your mom!" 

Eddie let out a laugh. 

"That was terrible!" He grimaced but kept on laughing. 

He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. 

Richie closed his eyes to soak up this moment. He never wanted it to end. But he knew he had to be honest. After so many years, it was about time he came clean about his feelings. 

"Eds...there's something I need to tell you."

Eddie sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah?"

He saw the seriousness in Richie's face and became very silent.

"Remember...how I always teased you when we were kids?"

"Yeah…"

"I...I…"

His face was burning up again and all he could focus on were Eddie's damned lips and then his eyes, they were looking right at him, right into his soul.

"I've always…"

Eddie couldn't take it anymore and kissed him. He was careful, pressing his lips against Richie's softly and then moving away slowly, worried he had moved too fast.

It took him a moment to realise what he had done but then Richie grabbed him and kissed him right back. There was so much urgency in it. They held onto each other desperately, like they were too afraid to let go and realise this was all a dream. They stopped and stared at each other.

"Yeah, well, couldn't have said it better myself."

Eddie laughed and hugged Richie.

"I've been waiting for you to say something."

Richie chuckled as he held his Eddie tightly. This felt real enough. He could even feel Eddie's heartbeat close to his. He never wanted to let go. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again. 

"I knew it!"

The pair jumped and turned to look at the door.

The rest of the losers were there holding cups of coffee. Beverly whacked Ben's arm. 

"Hey, we were just talking about it!" 

"They don't need to know that!"

Mike and Bill exchanged a look before walking up to the pair on the bed, still holding onto each other.

"Anyway, here's some coffee!"

They all chuckled awkwardly and settled down. Ben sat on the empty chair with Beverly in his lap still telling him off, Bill and Mike sat on either end of the bed and Eddie made room for Richie to sit next to him.

From then on, Richie never left Eddie's side. 


End file.
